warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:SummerClan/Roleplay
Silverflower: More kits? Hey guys, I wanted to say that I want Silverflower to have kits again...like, maybe she can have 3 kits but 2 of them die and only 1 is left. Of course, I'll let Sky have her kits first, but do you think I can? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 14:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I decided to make Firesky have more kits after everything is normal and no super big prophecy or something. Also after all the current kits are warriors and of course i'll let sky have her kits first. 14:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC)P.S. it's me firestream12 But of course, we can both be queens at the same time, Fire. ;) 17:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) (Silva) I was plannin gon having Songbreeze have kits >.< RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 15:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Group against Shock Petalseed, Nikos, and Brownpelt are forming a secret group to take down Shock before the rest of the clan finds out, because they are worried that if Moonstar or someone else finds out that Tesla was the murderer (sort of) they would drive him out. Petalseed will lead, even though she is retired, and Nikos is going to insist that someone is always protecting Petalseed because Shock is after her. Anyway, I have two points to bring up: *If you want to join, tell me and I'll have Petalseed or Nikos ask your cat to join. *What should it be called. The name "Group against Shock" Is not going to happen, mainly because it spells "GAS" Xd ---Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 22:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) * Can Flowermist join? * Anti-Shock Organization? ASO? Or... Shock Termination Association? STA? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ {C 23:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *Can Bluedawn join too? *I like STA. BlueDawn When the sun rises the fog Clears...Be Thankful 23:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll ask them in the roleplay, and sure, we can call it STA.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 23:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. ;) ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 23:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Can Rainheart join? And STA is good. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 01:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Count in Rowan and Swifty and Songy. FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 01:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm. Since Firesky already knows about Shock she'll just overhear them talking about Shock and ask to join. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 02:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Archive!!! Someone archive the SummerClan roleplay page!! I wont be able to post cuz it is too long and have to scroll all the way down on my kindlefire. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 01:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) *Archives Roleplay Page* ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 02:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join? My cat will be Sapphire: an oddly colored, blue she-cat with ice blue eyes. A former rogue. (Warrior rank) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think you can. Make a page and add your cat to the allegiance!Silverstar 16:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me... I read the archive, and the past posts, but the last post on archive 12 and the first post on the page have nothing in common. Did a few of teh posts get delelted? Eitehr way, fill me in! What evil rogues?!Easter Spotz Hand over zeh eggz!!! 02:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't know about the posts getting deleted, but I can fill you in about the evil rogues. You see, my new SummerClan RP cat, Sapphire, is a former rogue. She was running from an evil group of rogues led by a evil, murderous leader. Unknowingly, she led the rogues to SummerClan. The rogues want the clan territories for themselves. Recently, Sapphire spoke to their leader (His name is Akakios, I chose it because of the ironic meaning and his personality) He almost killed her and she's now in the medicine den. Hope that helps :) There is some other stuff about a battle and such, but I can't help you there.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) May I? Hey, can I make a 13th archive? It takes me like 4-6 minutes to load the page, and 2-5 to publish my post. (I think) Sooo... Can I? Pwetty pwease? 17:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 17:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank chu... *hunts down edit conflicters* I believe Silverw is gonna post now, dun post after her until I'm done. 17:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Help Whenever I go to edit SummerClan/Roleplay, it never lets me. I keep reloading it to see but it freezes whenever it is loading to get there, and yet for every other rp, it works. Can someone please help me with that? *very confused Admin* Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) That happens for me too! O.o 04:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It takes forever to load for me. I like it may be all the coding (The edit think happenes with me on my talk page on ILWW and it has a lot of coding on it) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 05:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) No, it's like... It starts loading and then it suddenly stops right there after a few seconds and it doesn't work. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think there's too much coding, so some older computers (Unless you're usding a new computer) can load it right. This laptop is four or three years old, and it has had tons of viruses (dont ask) and I think that may be why.... but what do i know xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 01:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't RP there too. -scared- Rainbow Flight 19:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I wanna rp there DX I want meh Rainheart to have her kitteh's. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 20:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Same thing happenedf to me on Winterclans Rolepay too X( It wouldnt show up Stormstar 2015 (talk) 20:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I actually posted 2 hours ago. OwO Rainbow Flight 22:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lucky DX In this case, since I can't edit the SC RP, pwease dun put up mai SummerClan cats for adoption :c 22:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Use Google Chrome. It worked for me when I used it. Rainbow Flight 18:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE This is an important message to people who have four or more warriors in SummerClan. I need you to kill two of them. SummerClan is WAY too crowded and needs spece. Rowanstar is getting overwhelmed and I am too. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 18:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I made Spiderkit a kittypet, so I only have 2 cats in SC now. I agree, there are WAY too many cats in SC. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/4a/Luxray_BW.gif[[User:Snowstarthecourageous|S]][[User talk:Snowstarthecourageous|n]]owie♥ http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a4/Mienshao_BW.gif 18:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm killing Gingerkit. Then I will have 4 cats in SC. 2 warriors and 2 kits. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 18:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsummer: Queen Haii!! I was wondering if Dawnsummer could be a queen she will have 4 kits Angelickit '(Angelicsong): Sparkling white she cat with icy peircing blue eyes. '''Blossomkit '(Blossomheart): Silver she-cat with emerald green eyes '''Rubykit (Rubyfrost): tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes 'Shadowkit: '(Shadowspot): Black tom-cat with yellow eyes and red/orange patches 00:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Archive This page is getting really long. It takes me at least 5 seconds to scroll all the way down! Sometimes more if my computer is extra slow. 00:06, March 1, 2015 (UTC) May I join? Hi! Can I join as: Goldenkit-golden she cat with blue eyes and white wing marks on her back. Age: 4 moons --NailsSlender (talk) 20:23, June 7, 2015 (UTC) This actually belongs on this page, but yes you can. Check out the Warriorcatclansrp wiki:New User Guide if you need help on roleplaying or creating the page, or message me or any other member for help as well! 20:32 Sun Jun 7 Ok! Thanks and I'll fix it right now :) --NailsSlender (talk) 20:39, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Join Can I join as: Flowerpelt: Brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. send the request to Talk:SummerClan please :) I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:12, March 8, 2017 (UTC)